Détraqueurs et épée d'argent
by Super Radis
Summary: Bien sûr il fallait que Godric s'engage à chasser un groupe de Détraqueurs de ce village paumé ... Ce n'était pas comme si Salazar en avait une peur phobique, non ... [court OS]


Un cours OS sur Salazar, j'avais vraiment une obsession avec lui quand j'étais plus jeune apparemment. Il est très rapide à lire et très court mais je l'aime bien, malgré le côté emo de notre Fondateur préféré (much emo, very angst).

Encore une fois je l'ai laissé comme tel donc ne soyez pas étonnés si il y a des fautes ou des tournures de phrases grossières :P

* * *

Salazar Slytherin n'aimait pas les Détraqueurs.

Ce n'était pas dire grand chose puisque, franchement, qui pouvait bien apprécier ces créatures de cauchemar ? Même les plus dérangés des mages noirs n'osaient pas s'en approcher sans protection, et, si ils ne pouvaient pas réellement les voir, les Moldus les considéraient comme des démons, ce qui n'était pas entièrement faux.

Mais, comparé à celui du sorcier moyen, le dégoût du jeune homme vis-à-vis de ces créatures était relativement extraordinaire. Il ne pouvait pas supporter la vue d'un Détraqueur et, si il avait été complêtement honnête avec lui-même, il aurait admis qu'il en avait une peur iraisonnée, balançant à la limite du phobique.

De toute manière, qu'il l'admette ou pas, Godric avait déjà remarqué depuis longtemps la façon dont il se crispait quand on faisait allusion à l'un de ces monstres et il avait, en 'bon ami' comme il se définissait lui-même, soigneusement évité d'accepter toute mission qui pourrait inclure un membre de cette espèce et s'était tenu à cette décision pendant les 4 années qu'avaient duré leur association.

Alors pourquoi donc avait-il tout d'un coup changé d'avis ? Pourquoi avait-il passé un contrat _magique_ à son nom et à celui de Salazar assurant qu'ils allaient chasser d'un petit village perdu une meute de Détraqueurs ?

Et pourquoi donc avait-il la désagréable impression que son am... compagnon l'avait trahi ?

Pourquoi est-ce que l'incompréhension et l'indignation de Godric devant son refus à lui porter assistance l'avaient-il blessé ?

C'était stupide ! Il n'était pas censé se soucier autant de ses sentiments et de ceux des autres, tout ce qui comptait pour lui c'était de survivre, de survivre !

Et pourtant, il avait beau se répéter en boucle cette phrase dans la tête, son regard fixé sur la porte qu'avait claqué Gryffindor quelques heures plus tôt sans vraiment la voir, la douleur ne semblait pas vouloir disparaître. Même pas s'atténuer un tout petit peu.

A force de s'enfermer dans son monde creu et régi par une seule idée, la survie, il avait fini par oublier à quel point les émotions étaient gênantes.

Il ferait mieux de s'en débarasser pour de bon avant qu'elles ne commencent à l'handicaper encre plus. A cause de ces maudites faiblesses, il avait bien failli risquer sa vie en poursuivant Godric, il avait été à deux doigts d'envoyer en l'air toutes ses habitudes et tous ses instincts, forgés par des années au mains des Moldus, il avait été sur le point de se jeter dans les bras des Détraqueurs.

La survie était le plus important. Toujours.

Et si le regard déçu de Godric quand il rentra dans leur chambre à la tombée de la nuit manqua de le faire tressaillir, ce n'était pas parce qu'il se sentait triste, ou honteux. Loin de là.

C'était tout simplement parce que la vue d'un homme couvert de sang et brandissant une longue épée d'argent était tout implement trop menaçante pour qu'il ne réagisse pas. Il ne faisait pas confiance au chevalier, il ne lui confierait jamais sa vie, et si jamais il finissait par se lasser de lui et décidait de le frapper dans le dos, Salazar saurait réagir correctement.

Il n'avait pas d'ami. Il n'en aurait jamais.

Apparemment il avait fallu près de 4 années entières pour que Godric arrive à cette conclusion.

Tant mieux pour lui, au moins il n'allait plus le harceler inutilement.

Il ravala un profond soupir et ferma ses yeux, se demandant pourquoi donc la douleur dans sa poitrine ne voulait pas s'atténuer un petit peu.


End file.
